


Live Without Regret

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [51]
Category: Bleach, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conflict of Interests, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Early Work, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Prison, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  To live without fear is abstract.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/C.C.
Series: Crossovers [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 4





	Live Without Regret

The Arrancar named Ulquiorra rested his fingers lightly on the glass separating them, containing himself, and C.C. had seen such creatures able to shoot multi-strength beams from their hands whose gazes were less heated, less burning.

"I think you are in fact becoming human, C.C.," The Arrancar said, his voice unfaltering.

"I'm afraid not," The witch replied, calm.

"You have loved, though," Ulquiorra mused, his frozen stare still held, "Way back when."

"Yes, I did." C.C. remembers a time when she would have allowed herself to be once again charmed by a certain prince's intelligence, his ferocity, the sheer audacity of him, but those days are long gone.

"You want to destroy, no, _reshape_ the world, Ulquiorra," she spoke, "and I cannot allow that."

"I've seen the future, C.C. I know what happens."

"The future, as you know, is not set in stone."

Ulquiorra turned away, unmoved by the girl's notions of fate and destiny, when it is all merely perspective.

"To live without fear is abstract, so it is inevitable that the fear would be realized. I am sorry," He uttered. "That it's come to this."

C.C. didn't reply, and Ulquiorra glanced away, just for a moment, his regret quite genuine. "I'll see that you're kept comfortable," He said, lifting his chin, straightening his back.

"Goodbye, C.C.," He replied, for the last time.


End file.
